


Sweet Tooth

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Marco Bott, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Reiner can count their blessings because they get to wreck Marco thoroughly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I was close to deleting this work, I recently read chapter 77 of the AoT manga and saw who killed Marco and how Marco really died and I've been an honest mess. I can't even think about Reiner without getting angry and sad, same to Bertolt and Annie so yeah. My first and last work with Reiner in it.

Marco woke up early in the morning pretty content, usually he’d go back to sleep but he decided to just get up. He slinked out of Jeans’ room going down the hall on his way to possibly get himself some tea or coffee. However he was surprised with the sight of Reiner sitting in the dining hall, a cup sitting in front of him emitting little waves of steam.

“Good morning, Reiner,” Marco greeted with a bright smile magically not affected by how sleepy he was, his small bangs were untidy and bent from his face pressing into Jean’s chest during the night, they added to his adorability though.

Reiner smiled back, “morning, Marco,” he wrapped his large hands around his hot drink.

“Coffee?” Marco questioned.

“Ah, yeah, there’s still more if you want some, it’s fresh.”

Marco laughed softly, “that’s what I’m here for, thanks,” Marco wandered into the kitchen with a yawn that he’d been expecting. After making himself a cup of coffee he came back to the dining hall joining Reiner at the table, “did you sleep well last night?”

Reiner looked across the width of the table at Marco who took a small sip of his coffee sighing favourably at the taste, “yeah, turns out I was more exhausted last night than I thought. So I turned in early, now I’m up early. No surprise there.”

Marco set his cup down, “I just by chance woke up early so I decided to get up anyways. Maybe train a bit. Do you want to train with me? We can help each other…”

Reiner’s jaw clenched a couple times as he appeared thoughtful, Marco suspected Reiner wasn’t even listening to him now.

“Are you alright?” Marco tilted his head unintentionally.

“Are you having sex with Jean?” Reiner’s eyes stared into Marco’s wide brown ones.

“Um,” Marco felt heat rise in his face, Reiner was his friend, there wasn’t a need to hide anything even though he was staggered at the sudden question, “yeah… yes, I am.”

Reiner nodded, “I kinda heard you guys one night. You’re pretty vocal, Marco.”

Marco’s face was definitely red, he picked his cup sipping some of his coffee feeling himself grow more embarrassed, “s-sorry you heard that,” he couldn’t hold Reiner’s gaze so he observed the table taking sudden interest in it.

 “It’s fine, really,” Reiner couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he watched Marco look absolutely mortified—in the cutest way, “so are you in a relationship with the hothead?”

Marco hummed gently still pretty stunned at the topic, his stomach felt all floaty, “I’d like to think so,” he chuckled glancing up at Reiner.

Reiner scratched his cheek as he heaved a sigh, “fuck, I really don’t know how to ask this now.”

“Ask what?” Marco raised a brow.

“Gimme a second, freckles.”

Marco tittered at the name, but he waited patiently as Reiner gathered his nerve. At this point Marco was becoming nervous too.

Reiner tapped his thick fingers on the surface of the table, his gaze lifting to Marco, “I was kind of wondering if… if you and I could, y’know, have sex one night?”

Marco gulped feeling a shiver run up his spine, his face becoming more boldly red, “I-I-I, _um_ ,” he bit into his lower lip, “gosh, i-if I wasn’t with Jean I’d…” he looked at Reiner showing he didn’t know what to say.

Reiner took a deep breath feeling his cheeks get warm, “maybe….”

Marco waited for Reiner to continue what he was saying, his eyebrows pressing together writing confusion on his face.

“Maybe if you ask Jean we could have a three-way instead?”

Marco’s breath was gone in an instant as he held Reiner’s daring gaze.

-

 _“What?!”_  Jean shouted causing Marco to flinch in surprise.

“Jean, please calm down,” Marco settled onto the bed where Jean sat with wild hair while wearing an angry expression.

“How can I be calm when that-that guy just attacks you with that kind of suggestion,” he huffed running his fingers through his hair.

“No one attacked anyone,” Marco calmly stated.

“But still… that kind of suggestion.”

Marco leaned in now kissing Jean with soft parted lips, immediately Jean kissed back. Marco pushed Jean down onto his back as he crawled on top of his boyfriend; their kiss deepened allowing their tongues to slide together slowly.

Jean murmured quietly into the kiss, “you made your coffee sweet again.”

Marco smiled quite widely, a laugh slipping out, “sorry.”

“’s fine,” Jean sighed soundlessly when Marco dragged his lips over his stubbly jaw, “your sweet tooth is adorable.”

“But what do you think?” Marco hummed into the crook of his lovers’ neck.

“Think about what?” Jean asked as his hands crept down the curve of Marco’s back to grope at his ass.

“Having a threesome with Reiner,” Marco’s hands slid under Jean’s shirt feeling his hard muscular stomach. Marco couldn’t help but think about how Jean’s muscles could have also developed from all their sex—because they had sex whenever they could which did require a lot of effort. One time they had sex while hanging from their maneuver gear in the forest; that was a great memory.

Jean moved his hands up to Marco’s waist settling them there, the thought slowly consuming him, “what do _you_ think?”

Marco pressed his forehead against Jean’s chest as his hands stopped, “I… want to do it. I think it’s quite thrilling. But if you don’t want to do it then we’ll politely turn Reiner’s request down, no big deal.”

Jean bit into his lip as he took some time to think about it again, and it would be pretty hot to see Marco take another guys’ dick. Really hot actually, his cock started to perk at the thought.

“Alright,” Jean breathed out, his thumb rubbing gently on Marco’s lower back under his shirt over warm skin, “but if Reiner steps out of line I will kick his ass.”

Marco smiled opportunely as he propped himself up lifting his head to look at Jean, “thank you for being so open,” he kissed Jean’s chin lovingly earning himself an eye roll.

Jean raised his hand slapping Marco’s ass unexpectedly hard making the freckled male jolt, “ _Jean!_ ”

-

For the day all the survey corps were outside pulling weeds (via Levi’s order), once the weed pulling was done the younger members played around fitting in some training time getting some tips from Erwin himself. All of them were dirty, some more than most so they were ordered to shower and clean up before getting dinner.

However Marco, already knowing what the night held, requested a bath. He was a trusted member like Armin so the request was granted by Erwin. He snuck away from the others preparing his hot bath; it was relaxing though despite his nerves buzzing from anticipation.

He’s never had a threesome before; neither did the other two males, so there wasn’t any high standards to live up to which was a great relief. The freckled male scrubbed his body taking the time to clean himself out. Once he was finished he got out emptying his bath, with a towel around his waist he air dried his body while he fixed his middle part fluffing his bangs a little bit.

Wearing fresh pyjamas, (that would almost certainly be on the floor soon), Marco returned to his friends, a small piece of paper hidden in his palm. While everyone was preparing for dinner Marco brushed closely against Reiner nudging the folded note into his large hand, Reiner looked shocked but didn’t get a chance to say anything because Marco slipped away going straight to Jean’s room.

-

“Alright I gave him the note,” Marco shut the door behind him before crawling onto the bed over Jean who was reading a book.

“So the ball is rolling?” Jean shut the book once he placed a bookmark between the pages, the bookmark was made for him by Marco as a gift, and Jean placed the book on the nightstand beside the bed right next to a large lantern that lit the room with a warm glow.

“Yeah,” Marco kissed Jean after he pulled off his own shirt tossing it aside.

After the sweet kiss Jean took a moment to just gaze at Marco’s bare chest, his muscles were getting more defined which wasn’t a turn off at all, freckles beautifully decorating tan skin, there was some discolouration from the straps but that didn’t take away loveliness.

“You look like this is your first time seeing me shirtless,” Marco chuckled as he kissed Jean again.

Jean reached out running his hands over Marco’s stomach, “yeah but your body is always changing,” Jean bit onto Marco’s lower lip briefly, “I think I even see a couple new freckles on your face,” Jean’s smile widened as he pulled back poking a spot on Marco’s cheek, “right here!”

Blush bloomed on Marco’s face as a giggle erupted from his throat, “Jean! That’s _embarrassing_.”

“God, you’re so fucking cute I can just eat you!” Jean grabbed Marco’s face bringing him closer grazing one of his canine teeth over Marco’s cheek making the male giggle more.

Just then there were a couple sturdy knocks on the door, Marco inhaled and exhaled slowly, “he’s here,” he whispered kissing Jean’s nose before slipping off the bed walking to the door shirtless. Marco felt nervous again as he pulled the door open, Reiner stood outside with furrowed eyebrows—the same expression he’d wear when he was concentrated.

“H-hey, Reiner…” Marco opened the door more, “come in.”

Reiner gave a little nod his eyes flicking over Marco’s bare chest that he hasn’t had the privilege of seeing since their training days, “Marco,” he strolled inside feeling a bit of sweat form on his forehead when his eyes met Jean’s.

“Jean stop,” Marco stated already knowing Jean would try to stare Reiner down, the freckled male shut the door gulping as he turned around looking at the two males that looked back at him, “alright.”

“Ah,” Reiner’s eyes finally lowered to Marco’s chest taking in the freckles, “you got more freckly.”

Marco huffed a pouted sigh, “enough with the freckles,” he tried to play down the blush on his face.

“You’ve seen Marco shirtless?” Jean cut in sounding offended.

“Of course, we had a communal shower so we all saw each other naked at some point, Kirstein,” Reiner spoke as if this was barely something worth mentioning.

“ _Naked?_ ” Jean cut in again.

“Please you guys,” Marco butted in this time, “considering you’ll both be balls deep inside me soon I really think this isn’t something worth arguing about…”

Reiner and Jean’s attention instantly snapped back to Marco.

“No more rivalry,” Marco declared before taking a step toward Reiner testing out the mood. He and Reiner had a few questionable moments in their earlier days but that was swiped away by his love for Jean, so there weren’t any love attachments to the broad blond, he took a deep breath staring up at Reiner who was taller than him by a few inches.

“Ah,” Reiner glanced to Jean who watched with subtle interest.

“It’s okay to touch me,” Marco spoke stealing back Reiner’s attention.

Reiner relaxed a bit as he reached his hand up cupping Marco’s jaw feeling the smaller male lean into it, his brown eyes were wide and full of stars. _Dang, Jean was lucky._

Marco’s hands flinched up when Reiner finally leaned in pressing their lips together. The kiss was different than Jean’s; Jean was into deep kisses that were hungry yet loving, Reiner’s was unsure but warm. Marco felt small in comparison to Reiner’s width and height, not a bad temporary change at all.

Jean’s tongue flicked over his lips to the sight, his eyes shifting when Marco’s hands dove confidently under Reiner’s loose shirt running over large muscles, Reiner’s hand moved to the back of Marco’s head as their kiss deepened. Jean shifted his sitting position as hints of heat started to gather in his stomach, “Marco, c’mere,” Jean stood up ditching his shirt and pants deciding to wait a little bit before discarding his underwear.

Marco pulled away from Reiner taking in a breath, they both shared a glance before Marco stepped back dropping his pants surprising the two when he revealed he wasn’t wearing any undergarments. His cock was half hard, he kicked aside his pants before going over to Jean who pulled him into a kiss, “fuck, you’re hot,” Jean whispered against his mouth, “on the bed,” he practically ordered.

Marco climbed onto the bed settling on his knees in the center; Reiner caught a glimpse of a perfectly hairless asshole. They were still teenagers in an adult world after all, but still, holy fuck Reiner’s armored titan was getting excited inside his trousers.

Jean got out a small glass jar of oil before getting behind Marco on the bed, “since I know how to stretch Marco you go in front of him,” Jean’s tawny eyes lifted up to Reiner’s gaze, “Marco’s very skilled,” he smirked.

Reiner took a deep breath through his nose before smirking back, “I know,” he pulled his shirt over his head putting on a show of flexing his muscles for Marco.

Marco’s face grew hot each passing second, now he was questioning whether he’ll survive the two or not.

Jean’s eyes narrowed at Reiner but he was obeying Marco’s rule even if Reiner was barely doing that, his hands grabbed soft hips moving Marco onto all fours more comfortable, “I’m gonna stretch you now so just relax and enjoy yourself,” he stroked one of Marco’s ass cheeks giving it a brief squeeze before getting the jar of oil open. Marco was probably going to be the one enjoying himself because Reiner and Jean won’t touch each other, that’s for sure.

Reiner was fully naked before getting on his knees in front of a very innocent looking Marco; he looked more innocent than normal despite all his sexual adventures with Jean.

Marco took in the sight of densely muscular pale thighs moving in front of him, Reiner’s cock was thick and a bit shorter than Jean’s but meatier. When Marco bit his lip he saw the cock jolt as blood flooded it, he gazed up at Reiner seeing that the broad blond was watching him with a tight jaw. Marco shut his eyes lowering his head a bit when he felt Jean swipe a generous amount of oil between his cheeks over his hole, now Jean rubbed it slowly with a finger occasionally circling it working on softening it.

Marco huffed out softly as heat spilled into his lower belly; he opened his eyes looking back at a fully erect cock, Reiner’s thick fingers threaded through Marco’s short locks dropping a hint. Marco reached up a hand grabbing the base of the large cock, instantly Reiner moved forward accidentally bumping his erection against Marco’s cheek. The brunette’s tongue slid out as he guided the tip of Reiner’s cock inside of his warm mouth.

Reiner sighed out as his hips slowly inched forward as Marco leaned in relaxing his throat as Reiner slid deeper, “sh-shit,” he pulled back seeing his phallus coated in saliva, Marco was impressed with himself for not gagging even though he wanted too when the thickness of Reiner stretched his mouth.

Marco’s hand resting on Reiner’s stomach moved to grab his hip when Jean slipped a finger inside him wiggling it around experimentally, Marco’s body was used to anal sex so it was like he was born to do it, after a minute Jean got two fingers inside the tight heat of his lover stretching more efficiently.

Marco sighed before taking Reiner’s cock back into his mouth, he bobbed his head shallowly as he added suction trying his best not to get distracted by Jean’s fingers moving inside of him. Marco decided to focus on the cock in his mouth as he started to take the male deeper into his throat, his managed to swallow around it a couple times—to which Reiner would curse, tug on brown locks as his hips faltered gentle thrusting.

Marco’s eyes flew open when the bed shifted, he felt Jean’s hot oil slicked cock rub between his cheeks over his twitching hole.

Reiner gaze shifted from Marco’s red face to Marco’s ass where he could see the top of Jean’s cock peeking out between two round ass cheeks. Marco’s moan was muffled as it vibrated over Reiner’s cock as Jean pushed the tip of his phallus inside of Marco opening groaning to the pleasure.

Marco’s thighs trembled a little as he unintentionally nudged his ass back, “patience,” Jean sighed eyeing his own dick as he slowly moved it deeper past a ring of tight muscles, his jaw dropped as Marco squeezed his dick, “oh _fuck_ , you’re always so good.”

Marco’s eyebrows were furrowed as he tried his best to keep sucking on Reiner’s cock bobbing his head a little. Jean looked up at Reiner who quickly looked back, they held each other’s gaze as Jean abruptly thrusted his hips his skin clapping against Marco’s, Marco’s body jolted forward, his nose bumping against Reiner’s lowly trimmed pubes, the freckled male cried out in surprise, his hand on Reiner’s hip dropping down to the bed as he clenched sheets.

 _Oh god._ Marco felt his body burning, as he strained to collect himself both Jean and Reiner pulled back at the same time before they both thrusted back into Marco making him release more muffled cries and moans. By now Marco just let his jaw fall open with his tongue hanging out a bit letting Reiner face fuck him since his thoughts were crashing.

Reiner tightened his grip on Marco’s hair as he repeatedly began to thrust his hips, his cock sliding down Marco’s throat.

Jean’s eyes narrowed at Reiner, he grabbed Marco’s slender hips as he began to pound harder into him.

Marco couldn’t even grasp the situation for a little while before he realized Reiner and Jean were competing again but this time with Marco helplessly trapped between the two horny teens.

Tears fell over freckled cheeks, his eyes couldn’t help but water, he couldn’t even catch his breath so his moans were broken against a hard cock pistoning between his lips. Marco’s back was dipped sweat rolling down the dip of his spine as his ass jiggled from Jean’s harsh thrusts.

_He couldn’t believe they were fighting with him between them! He was the one they were fighting for anyways, how could they just forget that?!_

Jean hit amazing places inside him that sent pleasure pulsating through his quivering body; he could clearly smell Reiner’s musk, the male leaving trails of precome inside his mouth, his eyes rolled back as the two teens continued their relentless assault.

Marco couldn’t take anymore, he let out a particularly shrill cry as he squeezed Reiner’s hips trying to make him stop and he did, Jean slowly down too until his hips were flush against Marco’s bottom.

When Reiner pulled his cock out strings of saliva dripped onto the bed as Marco’s mouth hung open, he panted out as he lowered his head, his shaky hand dropping back to the bed.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Marco,” Reiner sincerely spoke as he pet back Marco’s soft hair before lifting the smaller male’s head seeing his lust hazed eyes, his tanned skin beautifully darkened rosy, his lips were shiny with saliva and pre.

Jean pulled himself out of his lover making the bent over male shiver with a whine, “c’mere, babe, ride me.”

Reiner scooted back as Jean lied down on his back once he repositioned the pillows, Marco turned over hovering over Jean’s hips with clearly unreliable thighs. Oil was dripping down his inner thighs from his hole.

“Look Reiner,” Jean spoke up with a decently breathy voice, his pale hands reached around grabbing two freckled ass cheeks squeezing them pulling them apart slightly so Reiner got a good view of Marco’s glossy hole. Marco’s hand appeared below as he guided Jean’s cock to his hole almost expertly, once Marco got the head in Jean slammed Marco down entirely onto his hard cock.

Marco cried out, his hands slamming to his mouth as he whimpered erratically into his hand. Jean lifted and dropped his lover onto his cock a few times, Reiner watched the arousing sight, he caught muscles in Marco’s body twitch each drop of his body.

“That’s… an awesome view, Jean but what the hell am I supposed to do? I don’t really want to just jerk off to the sight, I mean…” Reiner gave a slow tug on his cock itching to do something.

“What do you think?” Jean asked with a wide grin, he spread Marco’s cheeks again opening his hole a little more to give the blond a clue.

Reiner’s eyes widened, “ _really?_ ” he was stunned.

Jean took a hand away for a second then held out a container of oil, “just lube it up good, buddy.”

Reiner took the container as he gulped, he took a generous amount of oil coating his cock a couple times, he moved forward until his thighs were nearly behind Marco’s thighs.

“Alright,” Reiner spoke quietly, Jean took his hands away to cup Marco’s hot face, Marco’s usually perfectly combed hair was a sexy mess, his eyes half lidded and his skin pink.

The head of Reiner’s cock was placed above Jean’s already buried cock and against Marco’s asshole.

Marco made a low whimper again then his screamed moan increased when Reiner started to push. Marco did his best to bite back his moans but the sensation was too much, his eyes watered more as he stared down at Jean who spoke words to him, words he couldn’t even understand.

Reiner’s brow furrowed and his mouth was open as he thrusted himself inside alongside Jean,” _fuckfuckfuck_ ,” he huffed; they were both inside of Marco. Marco’s whose cried became senseless babbles of words that no one could recognize, Reiner gave an experimental thrust of his hips hissing at the tight feel and at how his cock rubbed against Jean’s.

Jean groaned out a low noise that turned Marco on even more, Marco’s pre come dripped out continuously onto Jean’s abs.

“Y-you’re an exquisite mess, Marco,” Jean commented with a hoarse voice, he reached up again cupping Marco’s face, tears streamed from beautiful hazed brown eyes, drool slipping from Marco’s mouth, Jean brought the male down kissing him deeply as he bucked his hips up. His cock slid deeper pushing Reiner out a bit.

Reiner gritted his teeth and thrusted himself deeper pushing Jean out a bit this time. Although the time arose to begin another fight they worked the rhythm out each taking turns to thrust into Marco relishing in the feeling of slippery tightness and at how their cocks rubbed together.

Marco’s sobs of pleasure were pouring into Jean’s mouth. Jean tweaked hard nipples before running down Marco’s burning body wrapping his hand around his weeping cock.

“’m gonna come, Braun,” Jean groaned out against Marco’s open mouth.

“S-same,” Reiner gripped Marco’s hips as he continued this insanely pleasurable pace with Jean.

Jean wanted Marco to come first so he started to pump Marco’s aching cock eagerly, after a few stroked Marco choked back a strangled noise as he came all over Jean.

Reiner grunted as his hips stuttered, his hot come spurting inside of Marco, Jean however gave a particularly hard thrust into Marco’s prostate overstimulating the poor teen, after Jean’s come mixed in with Reiner’s Marco blacked out, his body slumping down onto Jean who was clearly astonished.

“Fuck, Marco? Babe?” Jean and Reiner pulled their cocks out of Marco, their semen pouring out the briefly gaping hole.

“Oh shit,” Reiner moved closer.

They dubbed Marco alright so the two males worked together to clean up the bed and Marco. Once they were all dressed Jean climbed into bed cuddling his lover after Reiner left with a good bye.

-

The morning after however Marco had terrible body aches, he was blown away by how last night escalated so quickly, he didn’t regret it but the pain was awful, so he stayed in bed in the morning hugging pillows kindly taking all the sweet pecks Jean offered before taking off to explain to the commander and captain that Marco was under the weather.

Marco breathed softly as he shifted in the bed wincing at his muscles, “gosh,” he sighed then the door opened making him jolt a little. He looked up expecting to see Jean but he instead he saw Erwin Smith.

“C-commander!” Marco stammered as he struggled to get out of bed to salute.

“At ease,” Erwin chuckled as he stepped in shutting the door behind him with his foot seeing as his hands were full.

“Commander?” Marco sat in the middle of the bed shocked.

“I heard you’re feeling ‘under the weather’, that right?”

“Y-yeah, yeah..”

“I brought you some things to help your back and throat, soon you’ll feel better.”

Heat rushed to Marco’s face as he could tell Erwin knew what happened, “h-how’d you know?”

Erwin sorted some things out on the nightstand, “well… I’ve dealt with a similar situation,” he had a soft grin, “also as Jean explained I could see Reiner standing nearby looking positively guilty.”

Marco scooted closer to the edge of the bed to get a better view of what Erwin brought.

“Hange made most of these and they work well,” he picked up a small jar, “rub this on your back.”

Marco took the jar shyly.

“How’d you end up in such a situation anyway?” Erwin crossed his arms, “considering how old you guys are…” though he shouldn’t be one to talk, since he was fooling around with a certain petite blond male.

“I guess you could say… I have a sweet tooth,” he smiled innocently.

 


End file.
